Colors of the Rainbow
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: A series of one-shots based on colors and their meanings. Mainly couple and friendship angst and fluff. Pretty much every friendship and pairing will be explored, extended summary inside. Chap. 18 Shules, Stability
1. Extended Summary

Ok, this is just telling you a longer version of what this story is about:

These are going to be a collection of one-shots that are based off of colors and their meanings, how they make you feel, and other things including what different color roses mean

I got his idea in a dream, or a dream of a dream, ahaha sorry wrong fandom, I couldn't resist XP  
I had a dream of Psych in rainbow colors.....don't ask me how that morphed into this because I honestly have no idea, I just found myself looking up color meanings halfway through the day

Along with being based on a color and a meaning I will say the color and meaning in the story C:

I kind of made a little challenge for myself....I am really torturing myself with this project

Am I making any sense so far?

AND! Each one-shot will have a friendship or pairing, especially Shassie.....I love Shassie  
But there will be other pairings and just friendship stuff

Also, as another challenge to myself, I will dedicate each chapter to a random thing

So, in summary, there will be about a million random-oneshots with a weird dedication

Cute couple names such as Shus, Shules, ect. will of course mean a couple fic

2 or more names together such as ShawnGus, LassiterJules, ect. means a friendship/father son/ect. relationship

I knew I couldn't put this all in the top part of the first chapter so I made a info chapter that probably noone will read.....

YAY!!!


	2. Orange means warmth, GusShawn

**Orange means warmth, Gus and Shawn friendship**

Well then.....this was just a random idea.....But really, who doesn't think of Gus and Shawn cuddling when you think of warmth? Nobody? Really? Psh you guys are no help at all  
lol Hope you enjoy!!

Dedicated to: I shall dedicate this to salt....YES SALT! If the school had maybe used salt a few weeks ago I would not have broken my collarbone and seperated my shoulder......That just proves school is evil, they didn't want to use salt so they could make their students get hurt!! Ahem, on with the story.

Oh, I know the being cold thing is exaggerated.....half of what happened probably does not happen.....you would just like, freeze.....But come on, Psych world is just cool enough that it cancels out normal

* * *

Shawn shivered again.

His car had broken down on the coldest day of winter. Why was it so cold, and why was Shawn in a car and not riding his bike?

Well, Juliet and Gus had convinced him to join them for a comic book convention. Shawn figured it couldn't be worse than the last one.

Wrong.

He tried to completely disappear into his jacket, and failed.

'People can die from this. Damn. Stupid comic conventions.'

He would have gotten out and tried to walk but he knew he was in the middle of nowhere. Why did towns in cold areas have to be so spread out? It was kind of cruel for those poor people whose cars broke down.

Oh, another reason why he didn't walk, the wind was awful. It was like a hurricane, except it wasn't in a tropical area, and he wasn't anywhere near the ocean. If he had the chance Shawn probably would have chosen to be in a hurricane rather than this freezing cold car.

One advantage of his car breaking down so suddenly was that he was almost in the middle of the road. So, if a car didn't smash into him, they would notice his car and hopefully help him.

Assuming he wasn't dead.

**OrangeOrangeOrangeOrangeOrange **

He was so cold. So so _so _cold.

He couldn't think of anything but the cold. It covered his whole body like a blanket, except with the opposite effect. It was like Shawn's very blood was freezing and turning to ice.

He couldn't even hope that a car would come soon anymore, all he could do was think about how damn cold he was!

**WarmthWarmthWarmthWarmthWarmth**

Gus was driving all over with Jules, looking for Shawn. He should have met them hours ago at the hotel.

As Gus continued to drive he saw an orange car stopped on the road.

"Wait, isn't that Shawn's car?" Juliet asked.

Gus held his breath and pulled up next to it. It was.

"Shit!"

Both he and Juliet jumped out of the car and ran over to the driver's side. They saw Shawn sitting in the seat, not moving.

It took both him and Juliet to pry the door open. When it was open Gus realized with relief that Shawn was alive. He was barely conscious though.

"Juliet, go turn up the heat and get ready to drive." Jules nodded and ran back to the car to do as she was told.

Using the muscles Gus always bragged about he lifted his best friend out of the broken car and carried him to the working car. As soon as Gus moved Shawn he started shivering uncontrollably and his teeth were chattering so badly Gus thought for sure they were going to crack.

This made Gus move a hell of a lot faster.

He put Shawn in the backseat and then climbed in behind him. He barely had time to close the door before Juliet was driving towards the hospital.

Gus grabbed his best friend and pulled him closer, giving him extra warmth. Shawn was shivering so badly that it made Gus shake. Gus pulled his best friend closer still and held him like that until they finally pulled up in front of the hospital.

Shawn was lucid now, but he was still freezing.

"Thanks buddy." Shawn said through chattering teeth.

At least, that's what Gus thought he said. The chattering was making it hard to be sure.

Gus got out of the car and picked his friend up again. "Anytime."

Shawn rolled his eyes and pressed himself closer to Gus as he felt the cold air hit him again. Once in the hospital Shawn managed to reply.

"Damn straight."

But, again, it was so messed up that might not have been what he said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG YOU!!!

Sorry about the rushing/randomness, I did this after a math test....MATH IS EVIL! Wow, I'm just hating school today


	3. Green stands for envy, Shassie

**Green stands for envy, Shassie **

This is teeny! Sorry guys, it was just such a simple thing to do envy, I couldn't get myself to make it longer XP

Dedicated to: The old Celtic god _Lugh-chromain_. Never heard of him? Well, have you heard of leprechauns? Do the two sound kind of alike? Yeah, that's right! He went from being a totally kickass god to being a race of little tiny men that wear green and hang out at the end of rainbows. If I were him I'd be pretty pissed.....therefore he shall get this oneshot dedicated to him  
I really shouldn't be allowed around mythology books

* * *

Lassiter watched angrily as Shawn flirted with Jules.

The psychic was Lassiter's secret crush. Juliet was currently flirtingwith _his_ crush.

He wanted Shawn to look at him that way. For Shawn to flirt and joke with him. He wanted Shawn.

Jules laughed and Lassiter angrily got up. Everyone stared as the head detective pushed past Shawn and Juliet and stalked off.

He exited the police station and sat down on the steps, sighing. Why did he have to want someone so unobtainable?

He jumped a little when he heard Shawn say his name. He looked up and what he saw made his heart flutter. Shawn was concerned.

About him!

Lassiter couldn't help but stare as he took in the expression on his crush's face.

Shawn noticed the staring and smiled as he sat down next to the detective. "What was that about?"

Lassiter shook his head and tried to look anywhere but at Shawn. His eyes had other plans and they settled on Shawn's green eyes.

Ironic, how Shawn's eyes were the green and green stood for what Lassiter felt right now.

Envy.

He envied Juliet and all those other girls Shawn flirted with.

Shawn waved a hand in front of Lassiter's face. "Earth to Lassi."

Lassiter shook himself and realized how close he and Shawn were. He just couldn't help it.

He leaned forward and kissed the younger man, who eagerly returned the kiss.

Well, that certainly cleared up the envy.

* * *

Please review and stay tuned for more color oneshots


	4. Green stands for healthillness, Shassie

**Green stands for health and illness, Shassie**

Warning: There is lots of puking in this story! Hehe, an unrealistic amount of puking

Dedicated to: I dedicate this one-shot to.....MEDICINE!! I was feeling sick today and had no medicine.....*sniff* But that is where this chapter came from\

Enjoy C:

* * *

Lassiter was mad.

Of course, Lassiter was mad a lot. He just didn't like people, and being around people made him mad. It was a vicious cycle that caused him to be mad all the time.

Today though, he was downright pissed.

Carlton Lassiter was the head detective at the Santa Barbara Police Department. He could _not_ be sick. Well, he could, but he wasn't supposed to be.

Lassiter had never gotten sick before today, and he never wanted to be sick again.

He was seriously considering moving his bed into the bathroom so he would have easy access to the toilet. It seemed like every ten seconds he was barfing. But he really didn't have that kind of room in his bathroom, so he had to deal with the bad smell and keep a bucket by his bed.

A bucket that was already almost full with puke even though he had replaced it only an hour ago.

When the doorbell rang he groaned and had an overwhelming urge to shoot whoever was at the door.

He fell/rolled out of bed and shuffled towards the door. For once he wasn't in a suit, he was in a pair of flannel pajamas. Oh, and he looked absolutely horrible.

So, when he opened the door and it revealed Shawn Spencer, he had to use all his willpower to keep from shooting the psychic. This was definitely going to give Spencer a lot of stuff to tease him about.

"What the hell do you want Spencer?"

Shawn grinned sheepishly and to Lassiter's surprise he held up the bag he was holding in his hand.

"I brought soup."

Lassiter was about to slam the door in Shawn's face until he saw Shawn's hopeful eyes.

He blamed it on the sickness, but he let the younger man in.

As Shawn was taking a styrofoam bowl out of the bag Lassiter felt the now familiar feeling of bile in his throat. He ran to his bedroom (it was closer) and puked inton the bucket by the bed.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his back, but he didn't risk turning around for fear of puking on the floor.

Shawn rubbed circles into Lassiter's back as he puked and then dry-heaved. Apparently, the back rubbing helped though because Lassiter was done in about half the time it usually took him.

The exhaustion set in with a vengence and Shawn had to help the detective into his bed. Lassiter was asleep in seconds.

Shawn smiled and took the bucket away to empty it.

For the rest of the day Shawn was there to offer comfort whenever Lassiter woke up to puke, and to force Lassiter to eat in the hopes that some of the nutrients would be absorbed before they were brought back up.

When Lassiter finally fell asleep and didn't wake up to empty his stomach, Shawn didn't really know what to do.

Despite Lassiter's normal gruffness when Shawn asked the older man if he wanted him to leave he looked almost panicked.

That's why Shawn didn't want to leave.

Well, and he wanted to stay as long as he could.

But, he was tired. It was almost midnight and he had actually woken up early today. He thought about sleeping on the couch but then he wouldn't be able to hear Lassiter.

Finally, he just decided to lay in Lassiter's bed. Screw it, Lassiter was the one who wanted him here, so he could sleep in Lassiter's king sized bed if he wanted to.

And he really, really, really wanted to.

**GreenGreenGreenGreenGreen**

When Lassiter woke up he expected he would need to puke again, but surprisingly, he didn't.

In fact, he almost felt like his normal healthy self.

He went to sit up but he finally noticed the pseudo psychic. He had his head on Lassiter's chest, and to Lassiter's dismay, he had an arm around the younger man. Then, he got over the shock and smiled.

Shawn had stayed, and judging by the small smile on his lips, he had enjoyed it.

Lassiter tightened his arm around Shawn and pulled him a little closer. Shawn shifted and pressed himself closer to the older man.

For the first time in a very long time, Lassiter fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**IllnessHealthIllnessHealthIllness**

Lassiter was woken up when Shawn moved suddenly.

He opened his eyes and saw that the fake psychic was leaning over him and puking into the bucket that was still on the floor.

Lassiter was better, but now Shawn was sick.

Carfeul not to move Shawn so much that he would miss the bucket Lassiter moved into a position where he could rub the younger man's back. When Shawn was done he fell back into the older man's lap.

"Sorry." Lassiter said weakly.

Shawn shook his head. "I'm glad this happened. Kinda."

He smiled up at the detective and Lassiter rolled his eyes.

Then, ignoring Shawn's protests, he moved Shawn out of his lap and into a more comfortable position. Next, he got out of bed and went into the living room to find his phone. When he finally found it he called the police department.

He had planned on returning to work as soon as possible, but he decided he needed to stay home again today.

Shawn had nursed Lassiter back to help and now he would return the favor.

He walked back into the room and found Shawn pouting.

"What?"

Shawn sighed. "You have to go to work now don't you?"

Lassiter smiled and walked over to bed. Then, he crawled in and laid next to Shawn.

"No. I'm going to help get you better."

Shawn smiled and snuggled closer to Lassiter.

"Good."

Lassiter smiled and pressed a kiss into Shawn's forehead.

"Lips when I get better?" Shawn asked.

"Of course."

The younger man grinned, then turned green, and puked again.

Lassiter didn't really mind spending all day in in bed with Shawn, but he couldn't help but be eager for Shawn to get better.

Both for Shawn and himself.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	5. Gray makes you expectant, HenryShawn

Ahahaha so teeny tiny

Dedicated to: PICKLES! Because I can

Wrote this at 4 in the morning, don't hate me 'cause it's horrible!

* * *

Henry sighed and slammed his fist on the table. Why the hell was he even staring at the door? He knew Shawn was gone, for good this time. So why was he waiting?

Was he expecting his hyperactive son to come charging in, probably to ask for help on a case? Well, yeah. He knew, and yet, he couldn't help but hope that maybe it was all a dream.

Any second now the pest would barge through the door and yell at Henry for giving Shawn a gray funeral. For not supplying pineapples, or for not playing happy music at it.

Any second now……

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And then I'll make some longer sad ones! *elbows* You know you want to have some longer sad oneshots ;D


	6. White causes headaches, LassiterShawn

Well, the first installation of my chapters I wrote at 4 in the morning with only 2 hours of sleep.

Dedicated to: Ummm.......I shall dedicate this to the wonderful people who help people with carpal tunnel, because god knows I'm gonna get it sometime

Errr.......again, wrote this at 4 in the morning......so it sucks C:

* * *

Lassiter was as happy as his gruff nature would allow him to be. He was solving every case thrown at him without the help of the so-called psychic.

……Crap.

As soon as the head detective thought that, guess who came bounding in? The 'psychic' skipped over to Lassiter's desk, a giant grin plastered on his face. Before the younger man even spoke Lassiter had a headache.

"Hello there Carls!"

Oh great, just when the nickname Lassi stopped making Lassiter see red.

"Go away Spencer, you are not needing, or wanted here."

The grin grew wider.

"Wrong!" He said happily. "The Chief called me. So, I am both wanted and needed."

Ok, this would require more coffee if Lassiter was to survive this. Lassiter rolled his eyes and stood up while grabbing his half empty (such a pessimist) coffee mug. The older man pushed past Shawn so he could get to the coffee machine.

Psh, like Shawn would ever just leave Lassiter alone that easily. The pseudo psychic tried to jump out in front of the older man but his foot caught on the side of the desk. The younger man started to fall, but luckily Lassiter was there to cushion his fall.

Wait, Lassiter?!?! Crap!

As soon as Shawn hit Lassiter, Lassiter's coffee spilt on his new white shirt. Then, he landed on the floor and Shawn landed on top of him.

Double crap.

Knowing he was in serious trouble, Shawn tried to run, but Lassiter grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"DAMNIT SPENCER!"

* * *

REVIEW!!! Or...or....I DUNNO! But please do anyway!


	7. Red stands for love 1, Shus

I have no freaking idea where this came from, so don't ask me!

Dedicated to: Errr....the devil for not smiting me for writing this XP Jk

Written at 4 a.m.

* * *

Love is a funny word. It is both the easiest and the hardest word to say. Like, when you say you love a certain food, it's easy. When you try to say it to a person that you love in a romantic way, not so easy.

You see? It's a funny word.

Actually, to Shawn Spencer it isn't so funny. He is positive on who he loves, be he can't say it.

Not because he's just one of those guys who freeze at the word, but because he is in love with a guy. A guy who just so happens to be his best friend, and most certainly does not love him back in that way.

To Shawn love is the word of the devil. Don't believe in the pitchfork wielding red dude? Well, it's just easy to blame crap on him, and more and more Shawn found himself needing to blame stuff of someone. Every time Gus even looked at him like a_ friend _he was sure he had pissed off the ruler of the world and it was coming back to haunt him.

Someday Shawn would tell Gus how he feels. Not today though. Shawn needed to soften him up first, and that would only happen once he was positive that God was not out to get him anymore.

But really, he _would_ tell him. This was one thing that Shawn would never, ever give up on.

* * *

Review review review review da da da da da da da da!!!!! Please and thank you!

Are the magic words!!!! *dances*


	8. Black stands for power, GusShawn & Dog

Came from my sleep deprieved mind at 4 in the morning........Therefore, it is weird........Wow, I think I need help

Dedicated to: My black bug (boston terrier/pug) I MISS HIM! I haven't seen him for 3 days 'cause I've been out of town.....AWWWWW

* * *

Gus didn't look up as Shawn walked into the Psych office. Then, he heard the click of nails on a hardwood floor. Where had he heard that noise before?

Oh no.

"Shawn you didn't!" He yelled as he looked up.

Gus was shocked to see his best friend looking very beat up. His nose was bleeding, and he had a split lip. On top of that he was nursing a swollen hand and limping. The fake psychic flinched when looked at Gus and shrugged.

Next to him stood a fat black pug with its head held high and a rope toy in its mouth.

"What the heck happened? And why is there a dog in here?"

Shawn limped over to his desk and sat down. The pug followed and laid down underneath the desk.

"Gus, I was tricked!"

Gus rolled his eyes. "How?"

"Well, there were these two kids that were tying to get rid of this dog." He motioned to the pug. "I happened to walk by and apparently their older brother knows me and so they knew I couldn't refuse a bet. So, the two weasels bet me I couldn't win a game of tug-a-war with the dog. If I won I got $20." Gus rolled his eyes again. "If I lost I had to take the dog. I thought I could win!"

Gus let that information sink in and then he started laughing.

"Shawn, did you get beat up by that tiny dog that badly?"

Shawn looked hurt.

"She's stronger than she looks!" He defended.

Gus just laughed harder. The pug slowly poked it's head out from underneath the desk. She seemed to know she was being made fun of, and she didn't like it.

Suddenly, she ran forward and started growling at Gus. She looked _very_ deadly. Gus lept out of that chair faster than Clark Kent on steroids.

Once she was satisfied Gus was scared enough she and trotted over to the couch, growling at Shawn as she walked by, causing Shawn to flinch away from the pug.

Oh yeah, she had complete power over these two weak humans.

When Shawn was sure the pug was far enough away he looked up at Gus. Then he fell out of his chair laughing.

"I will kill you Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"Dude!" Shawn had to stop as he gasped for air. "You peed your pants!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Review or I'll send my bug after you!!

And yes, I am fully aware of the fact Clark Kent cannot take steroids


	9. Orange stands for fun, Julius

I know I know, why can't I update regularly? Why do I just unload like, 4 chapters at a time? I dunno....I just roll that way

Dedicated to: My Wii Fit.......that thing hurts but makes me happy......but yoga is baaaad.....even if I am addicted to it

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Juliet put her hands on her hips. "Fine! I'll just go ask someone else." She spun around and started walking to the door. Gus grabbed her arm and Jules looked at him expectantly.

"Fine."

Juliet jumped up and down a few times before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Gus sighed but couldn't help but smile a little. His girlfriend grinned up at him.

"It'll be fun! I promise!"

Gus looked at her sceptically and Juliet pushed away from him.

"It will!" She yelled before disappearing out the door.

"Doubt it...."

**~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Gus took a deep breath. "Do I really have to do this?"

Juliet nodded and smiled. "You'll do great!"

Gus rolled his eyes but decided to just get it over with. He watched as Juliet put on the orange glasses. Figured she'd leave him with the pink ones.

Hmph.

He slipped them on before he put in the earplugs. Jules followed suit. She patted him on the back before stepping backwards.

Gus looked at the object in his hands with distaste. Then, he aimed and shot. He was surprised to find that he wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Soon, he had emptied all of the bullets on the target sheet. He set down the gun with a grin and turned to his girlfriend, who was staring in shock. Almost all of his shots had been perfect.

Then, she took out the earplugs and took of the glasses. Gus was the one who now copied her movements.

Once she was past the shock Juliet grinned at Gus smugly. "See? Fun!"

Gus rolled his eyes before tugging her closer. "Yup."

They both smiled before they kissed each other.

* * *

Do I really need to say it again? REVIEW PLEASE!

Apparently I do.....


	10. Green stands for peace, Lassiet

Tiny again.....HEY! That is why it is a oneshot! *grins*

Dedicated to: Socks! Because the world would just not continue to turn without them

* * *

Peaceful was not a word that Carlton Lassiter would associate with his life.

Well, not often at least.

Being a detective, a head detective, made life very exciting. Plus, when you add a hyperactive 'psychic', things get even less peaceful. Still, there were those few percious moments in which Lassiter was completely happy and at peace.

Now was one of them.

The irish man had woken up early and found himself tangled up with his partner.

His partner in two ways.

The normally harsh and unhappy detective couldn't help but smile. Juliet O'hara was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. He looked around at his normally clean room and his smile grew wider.

Clothes from both of them were strewn across the floor. Amazingly, Juliet's bright green shirt was hanging from the ceiling fan.

Lassiter pulled Juliet more on top of him. He didn't mean to wake her up, but she did. She wiggled out of his grasp so she could kiss him.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Barely did."

They both grinned.

* * *

Teehee so cheesy and dumb  
OH well! Review peoples of fanfiction!


	11. White means neutrality, GusJulesShawn

Got this idea in History class, so excuse the total dumbness lol

Dedicated to: Notebooks.....I use them so much I always keep two of them in my locker and three on my desk at home at all times

* * *

Shawn stuck his tongue out before turning around.

"Very mature." Gus said before also turning around.

Then, they both looked at Juliet.

"Tell him he's wrong!" They both yelled at the same time.

Then, they looked at each other.

"No you're wrong!" They also said in unison.

"Ugh, you're such a child!"

"Well, you're just boring and have no sense of humor!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not infinity and beyond plus a trillion!"

You could practically see the steam coming out of Gus's ears now. He wanted nothing more than to beat the white man to a pulp.

"Juliet, help me out!" Again they said it together.

Juliet raised her hands and took a step back. "I'm staying out of this!"

The two men stared at her.

"That's not fair Jules!" Shawn protested.

"Yeah choose!"

Juliet looked between the two before crossing her arms. "No."

Gus and Shawn looked at each other again.

"Thanks for nothing then!" Shawn said.

"Yeah Jules."

They both shook their heads and walked past Juliet and out the door. Her jaw dropped and she rushed after them. She was surprised to find them chatting.

About her.

They made up apparantly, but now they were mad at her! She frowned and watched the two retreating men. Sometimes neutrality wasn't all that great.

* * *

*sings* Reviews and pickles make the world go round! And since I don't like pickles please review!!  
Psh, in another language that probably rhymes.....SO THERE!


	12. Pink stands for gentleness, Shassie

Hola there! Enjoy yet another Shassie oneshot

Dedicated to: Well, I shall dedicate this to SHASSIE!!! WOOT WOOT!!

* * *

When Shawn had been running he hadn't even felt the bullet. Now though, while he and Carlton Lassiter were hiding behind some crates, he felt it.

And it hurt like hell.

But he didn't want Lassi to think he was a baby, so he didn't say anything. Well, he did say stuff, but nothing that had to do with his burning shoulder.

"Dude, didn't you call for backup?"

Lassi rolled his eyes before he peeked over the top of the boxes. He was greeted by a shower of bullets, and barely had enough time to duck down.

"Of course I did." He snapped.

Shawn nodded. "Then please remind me why we didn't wait for them?"

Of course Shawn knew why. Lassiter hadn't believe that Shawn had solved the case and he had rushed inside the old warehouse after he radioed for backup. Shawn, not wanting the older man to kill himself, had dumbly followed.

So now, him and Lassi were hiding behind some wooden crates waiting to get shot.

One upside was that Shawn had finally proven that Monday's sucked.

Lassiter didn't respond to Shawn, he just reloaded his gun and quickly looked over the top of the crate again and fired a few times before ducking back down. Shawn heard a yell indicating that at least one bullet had hit one of the men attempting to kill them.

But now he was more concerned about the splinters that were raining down on him because of all the shots being fired this way. They were causing him even more pain, and ruining his hair.

Note: splinters are little chunks of evil.

Once the little chunks of evil stopped falling on them Lassiter nudged Shawn non-hurt shoulder. It was only the non-hurt shoulder because that was closest, the head detective had yet to notice that Shawn had been shot.

Really, how do you miss a heavily bleeding shoulder? Bad bad friend.

"We should move."

Shawn nodded and got into a position where he could easily get up and run in a matter of seconds. "Aye aye cap'n."

Lassiter again didn't reply, he just counted softly from one to three. On three they both jumped up and ran, with Lassiter firing the whole time.

Two more yells. A pause and then another. Then the two men ran deeper and deeper into the crowded warehouse (which would be an awesome place to be if people weren't shooting at you).

They continued to run until Lassiter thought they were safe from the two remaining men. Once Shawn stopped he swayed and then fell.

Another note: running while you're bleeding to death is a big no no. It is even more painful than bleeding to death while sitting still. Which, considering the amount of pain he had been in before, was pretty darn amazing. But, a word of advice, try not to be in a situation where you could possibly get shot.

Unless you have armor.

Then by all means get shot (in the armor of course), it probably feels cool.

The only thing that stopped Shawn from hitting the floor was Lassiter's arms. Although it was better than hitting the concrete floor, it still hurt. A lot. And Shawn couldn't help but show it.

"Oww!"

Lassiter carefully laid the younger man down. Then, he took off his jacket, and with surprising gentleness, pressed it against Shawn's bleeding shoulder.

"Aww Lassi! I knew you loved me!"

Amazing! Even in intense pain Shawn could still tease.

Lassiter blushed a bright pink and rolled his eyes.

Shawn raised his eyebrows.

"Do you?" He asked seriously.

Lassiter turned his head away. "Can we have this conversation when you don't have a bullet in you?"

Shawn smiled. "Knew it!"

"Oh you did? How?"

"Psychic! You should look that word up, then maybe you'd understand how I _know_ these things."

"Shut up."

It was quiet for a few minutes before sirens could be heard.

Shawn grinned. "Yay! A few more minutes closer to our _talk_."

The 'psychic' wiggled his eyebrows and Lassiter smiled.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"Psh, whatever. You know you're excited too."

And, he was.

* * *

Review please!


	13. Orange stands for desire, Shus

O-O Very Short.....I'm currently writing another though so don't fret!

* * *

Gus pulled away from Shawn's eager hands.

"No!" Shawn whined.

Gus shook his head. "We have work to do Shawn."

Shawn pouted and followed his boyfriend out the door. "Stupid work."

"It was _your _idea to work there."

"Well....whatever!"

Shawn looked at Gus out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Gus, who had been openly staring at Shawn, turned away quickly. Shawn grinned to himself and turned back to the chief, who hadn't noticed this little interaction as she was caught up in explaining a case.

**------------------**

There was a flash of an orange shirt and then Shawn knocked Gus to the ground as a shower of bullets started flying. Gus held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut until he knew that Lassiter and Jules had arrested the guys. Stupid freakin' job! With a start Gus realized Shawn hadn't moved. Fearing the worst he peeked his eyes open. Shawn was still laying on him, their stomaches together.

Shawn grinned at Gus. "Hello there."

"Shawn get off." Shawn didn't move. "Shawn!" Shawn stuck out his lower lip. "Shawn..." Gus growled threateningly.

Shawn laughed and pressed his lips against Gus's. He pulled back too soon and made a move to get up. "Fine, if that's what you want."

Gus rolled his eyes and pulled Shawn back. His one desire now was to continue kissing Shawn. Stupid Shawn, he always gets his way. "I hate you." Gus whispered when they came up for breath.

"Liar."

* * *

Review please!! PLEASE! I NEED THEM!! lol I'm addicted to them at least C:


	14. Lavender means loveatfirst sight Lassiet

Still short....those Shassie drabbles are making me write less I tell you! lols

* * *

Lassiter looked at Juliet out of the corner of his eye. She was so pretty in that gray form-fitting skirt and jacket with lavender top underneath. Lassiter sighed and got back to work. His affair with his last partner had caused her to be transfered. He did _not _want that happening to the new junior detective even though he'd fallen in love with her at first sight. Besides, why would she, being a hot young girl, want to date his grouchy ass self? It just was _not _going to happen. Ever.

Juliet peeked over the top of her computer and looked at the head detective again. He looked so good in that black suit with the green tie. Juliet instantly blushed as her thoughts went dirty. She quickly ducked down and pretended to read somthing on the computer when in truth her mind was racing to fast for her to concentrate on some dumb paperwork. Besides, it was against policy to date inside the station! That's why she'd gotten this job in the first place. And why would a handsome man like that go for such a young, inexperienced girl like her? Nope, it wasn't going to happen. Ever.

Shawn looked at the two lovebirds and sighed. They were being so middle school! He apandoned his attempt at getting on yet another case and went back to Psych to plot. If he had to watch either of them trying, key word trying, to sneakily give lovey-dovey looks to the other he was going to puke. Multiple times. He was going to get them together. Screw office rules! Juliet is ten times the cop Lucinda was, they wouldn't transfer her! And if they considered it he'd just have a psychic vision that says terrible things will happen if she leaves. No problemo. This was going to happen. Now.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Juliet ran up into the Psych office. "Shawn I just got your call what's up?" She asked urgently.

Shawn motioned for her to sit and she obeyed, slightly curious. "We need to wait for someone."

Juliet almost blushed. "Who?"

Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Spencer what the hell? You aren't even working a case!" Lassiter said angrily as he rushed into the Psych office.

"Oh, but I am!" He said happily.

"What?" Shawn motioned for him to sit down as well. Lassiter reluctantly followed his orders. "What?" He asked again.

Shawn grinned evilly. "This!" He bolted out the door and locked it behind him.

"SHAWN!" Both of them screamed in unison.

Shawn waved and ran off, leaving two pissed off cops in his office. Not a smart idea really. He ran out of Psych and walked over to the smoothie place down the street. By the time he got back Lassiter and Juliet were kissing on the couch. Awww, _just _like middle schoolers. He silently unlocked the door and walked out again, sipping his pineapple-mango smoothie happily. Hopefully they would try the door before kicking it down though. Or they decided _not _to kill him tomarrow.

* * *

Review peasers!


	15. Gray stands for practicality, Shules

Finally Shules!

* * *

Juliet O'Hara prided herself on being a practical person. She enjoyed order and perfection. Sure, she'd take a few steps out of her little bubble every once in awhile, but she found it easier not to.

Being overly friendly got her in trouble. Acting like any other pretty girl got her in trouble. Trusting everyone got her in trouble. Her obsessive tendencies got her in trouble. In fact, every thing she did when she stepped outside her normal comfort zone got her in trouble. Especially her choice in guys. When she was in her bubble, no dating. She had too much work to do. Outside of it, she was awful with choosing guys. They were all jerks, and they all just wanted one thing. Sex. When she wanted a real commitment her boyfriends would all find some other girl to fuck. Therefore, Juliet stayed inside her bubble as much as she could, following her gloomy and gray schedule day to day.

But then, _he _came along.

For the first time she unconsciously started to get out of her little world. For him, she went against what her partner wanted! Never _ever _would she have done that before. Juliet found herself becoming more outgoing and fun. She wasn't just the pretty girl cop that went home after work to spend all night with her cats, she went out. She made friends. She tried dating again! Of course, the dating still went horribly wrong, and she stopped doing that. The other habits continued though.

And it was fun!

For once, _once_, she wasn't just the pretty one, or the girl cop. She was Jules. She was a friend, she took chances and hung out. Had it not been for a certain psychic detective, she never would have become that person either. So, it was no wonder that she didn't want to risk it with a relationship. If she screwed it up with the _one _guy who'd changed her life, she'd go back into her safe little shell. He wasn't like those other guys, he was geniune. He didn't just want to get in her pants, he wanted a relationship! But how could she risk everything? She couldn't. She sometimes flirted back but caught herself in time. Sure, his sad look would keep her up at night, but it was worth it.

Right?

Still, it was hard to push in her feelings when he never gave up! The guy acted like Jules was the only person in the world. Finally, her bubble disolved completely. Screw it! If he wanted her this bad, the relationship would probably work. If not...well....there was no if not!

Jules pushed herself out of her desk and walked right over to Shawn Spencer, who was annoying the crap out of Lassiter. Again.

"Jules hey! We-" He didn't even have time to finish. The reckless Jules had already pushed her lips against his. Not surprisingly Shawn instantly responded by kissing back. A loud cough from Gus and Lassiter (at the same time) kept them from getting _too _far.

Jules blushed and pulled back. "Sorry."

Shawn grinned at her. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

"Get a room!" Gus said, horrified.

So, that's what they did. The new, and hopefully permanent Jules took Shawn's hand and led him towards the empty records room. Shawn tried to keep a giant smile of his face, but epically failed. The new Jules could take charge any time from now on.

* * *

Soooo cheesy! Epic. Fail.

Still review though please! PLEASE! And I promise to do more Shules!

Yes, I apparently _still _have an obsession with the records room.....that dirty dirty room


	16. Orange means love it or hate it, Shassie

A very short and repetitive thing, but I was inspired lol I'll try and write more soon! In the meantime, enjoy another Shassie moment! WOO!

* * *

Carlton Lassiter's life was mostly black and white. Things were simple. If there's a bad guy, catch him. If someone is innocent, protect them. If someone pisses you off, hate them. If you love someone, well, love them.

In his black and white life everything was easy. Things were good. Then, Shawn Spencer came along. Lassiter had never thought someone would make him change his no-gray life. But, Shawn did.

He knew Shawn was lying about being psychic, but couldn't bring himself to really try and prove it. Shawn was annoying, but Lassiter couldn't hate him. He loved Shawn, but couldn't show it.

When Shawn had finally told Lassiter – and only Lassiter – that he wasn't a psychic, he couldn't expose him. And when Shawn admitted he love the older detective, he couldn't respond.

But now, Lassiter said screw black and white. He knocked confidently on the apartment door and held his breath.

Shawn opened the door moments later, and was shocked to find Carlton there. "Yeah?"

"You are the most immature person I've ever met, but I don't mind. You're a liar, but I can't hate you for it. I've never met anyone who makes me as mad as you do, but I love."

Shawn grinned and threw himself at the head detective. Lassiter smiled at his new life, no longer black and white.

Later, after telling Shawn about his previous views, Shawn dubbed his new life 'the orange life'. Whatever that meant.

It had taken a crazy exception to the rule to make Lassiter live. And he _was_ living now. Shawn made sure of that.


	17. Brown stands for stability, Shules

A tiny drabble that I posted so I could tell you not to worry, I'm going to start updating regularly soon hopefully :D

* * *

Juliet was picky about boyfriends. She'd dated enough to know exactly what she wanted in a man.

Maturity was important. Being a babysitter was not part of dating. Second, he should have chiseled and charming good looks. Also, they needed to be able to provide stability. She dealt with enough crazy at work. Most importantly he should never ever hurt her.

She broke all of these rules when she fell in love with Shawn Spencer.

The brown haired man was anything but mature. He paraded around the police station like a hyperactive 5 year old. Shawn was also not like the other men she'd dated in the looks department. He was cute, sure, but not exactly hot. Then there was the fact that he got kicked out of apartment after apartment and couldn't offer stability to a fish. Finally, he hurt her all the time. Since he'd started dating Abigail he showed her off all the time and it killed Jules.

The fake psychic was nothing she had ever wanted in a guy, but she couldn't stop liking him. Couldn't stop loving him.


	18. Another Author's Note

Hey guys!! It's been fun! It really has! But sadly, these one-shots must stop. I just don't have the time for these anymore, and as you've seen, they've become shorter and shorter and crappier and crappier. Bleck

I'm so sorry for those who like this, I really am!

Oh, and for anyone who wants to do something like this, with the color meanings and stuff, I could give you a list of what colors mean if you want.

Sorry again! But I'll be posting more one-shots and they'll be well-thought out lol


End file.
